


Matchmaker Maria

by elliemoran



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's two very, very favorite people had been dating for over four years now, but not only did they keep the relationship a closely guarded secret, they’d also - as far as Maria could find out - never yet actually done anything more than kiss. And not all that much of that, either. </p>
<p>It was frustrating, and as much as her grandfather told her to be patient, she knew it was driving him crazy too. So Maria had decided to take matters into her own hands. </p>
<p>And she was willing to do whatever she had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlneferpitou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irlneferpitou).



> This is my gift for irlneferpitou for the Skip Beat secret santa exchange
> 
> It's set a few years in the future, and all from Maria's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

The pile of brightly wrapped packages wobbled dangerously as Maria balanced them all on one arm, freeing a hand just enough to swipe her keycard through the lock and push open the door with her hip. Silently, she slipped inside, using her foot to gently close the door behind her.

The entrance hall was dark, and silent. Exactly as she’d hoped.

It was only just past seven in the morning, and she wasn’t expected for another hour and a half.

There was no sign of anyone – and no tell-tale shoes, women’s or otherwise, lying anywhere in sight. Not that that meant anything in particular. Kyoko was too careful of Ren’s reputation to leave anything out where some enterprising reporter might catch sight of it – assuming they somehow managed to make it past the building’s security and in through Ren’s front door.

But still, it would have been nice to get confirmation already. One of Maria’s spies – a clerk at the 24 hour convenience store near Kyoko’s home – had sent her a message saying Kyoko had picked up a large amount of food late last night. The clerk hadn’t seen which way Kyoko had gone, and no one else in Maria’s network had sent her anything, but Kanae was away on a publicity tour and Maria couldn’t think who else Kyoko would be feeding apart from Ren.

And yet, Kyoko was unpredictable. _Immensely_ unpredictable.

Ren was much easier to keep track of. If her grandfather didn’t know what he was up to, Yashiro usually did, and Maria had very little trouble getting either of those two to spill.

So she knew Ren had gotten back to Tokyo the evening before, and Kyoko had gone somewhere, and hadn’t been spotted going home. There was a chance – slim, but still – that Kyoko had stayed the night at Ren’s.

Maybe.

And that would make Maria’s task so much easier.

Her two very, very favorite people had technically been dating for over four years now, but not only did they keep the relationship a closely guarded secret from all but a select handful of people, they’d also - as far as Maria could find out - never yet actually done anything more than kiss.

And she was pretty sure they hadn’t done all that much of that yet, either.

It was frustrating, and as much as her grandfather told her to be patient, she knew it was driving him crazy too.

So Maria had decided to take matters into her own hands. She figured if she could catch the two of them in some kind of moderately compromising situation, or at least a situation she could make _seem_ at least moderately compromising, there was a chance she could use it to give them a push.

Toeing off her shoes, Maria was listening carefully when the unstable pile in her arms started to topple. She jerked up one knee and whipped around her slightly free-er arm, slapping a hand over the top package. The _thwack_ seemed to echo through the silence.

Maria held her breath and stood absolutely still for a long minute.

When no one came running, she let herself breathe again. Carefully, she maneuvered the packages down onto the side table.

She headed deeper into the apartment, placing her feet carefully. A dull rumble grew louder as she neared the bedrooms, and her eyes brightened when she recognized it as the shower running in Ren’s bathroom.

She could work with this. If Kyoko _had_ stayed the night, and was somewhere in the vicinity – preferably still in a nightgown or something else that was not-proper-clothing – then there was a chance everything would resolve with far more ease than Maria had anticipated.

An instant later, Maria heard something heavy and metallic clatter on the other side or the apartment, followed by the distinctive sound of a cabinet door shutting. All the plans in her head evaporated.

With a sigh, Maria turned away from the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

In the doorway, she stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at one half of her current problem as the pretty young woman bustled back and forth between the stove and fridge.

Kyoko was, unfortunately, fully and properly, dressed. And while she wore an apron, it was plain linen, unfrilled and not in _any_ way sexy or cute. She’d grown her hair long and left it dark for her latest role, and currently wore it pulled away from her face in a loose side ponytail. 

Wrinkling her nose, Maria had to acknowledge she had no idea how to make this scene at all compromising. Except… Maria blinked, her jaw dropping open. Kyoko’s hair was wet. Very wet. _Freshly showered_ wet.

“You _did_ stay the night!”

Kyoko jumped, whirling around, a mixing spoon still in her hand and words already spilling out of her mouth. “No, wait that’s not-” She caught herself as her eyes met Maria’s, and she bit her lip. “Hi, Maria.” Her cheeks were flushed as she turned to pull open the door of the freezer and stare uselessly into it. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Uh huh. Did you guys finally-”

“No!” Kyoko’s denial came out as a squeak, and she bumped her head against the freezer door as she quickly slammed it shut. Pressing a hand to her temple, she turned back to Maria. “We were going over some scripts last night, and I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up in the spare bedroom this morning.” Her gaze was direct, if a little panicked, as it met Maria’s. “We didn’t…nothing like that….nope.”

With a snort, Maria flopped down to sit at the breakfast table. “Typical.”

“What?”

Maria sighed. “It’s fine.” Her grandfather was wrong. At the rate these two were going, she doubted they’d progress at all anytime in the next decade.

Hesitating, Kyoko studied Maria. “You’re very early today.”

“Hmmm.”

Kyoko’s slight smile turned into a grin. “I bet I know why.”

Maria sat bolt upright. “You do?”

“Yup. You can’t wait for your present!”

Maria blinked at the beaming Kyoko. “Oh, right.” She’d entirely forgotten. Her whole excuse for coming over this morning, three days after Christmas, and after their birthdays, was because they’d all been in different parts of the country for the actual holidays – Maria in Tokyo, and Ren and Kyoko at separate locations for shooting.

And while Maria was always excited to spend time with Ren or Kyoko, she’d pinned all sorts of other hopes on this morning, and made a ton of contingency plans. She’d even-

Clapping her hands, Maria stood up abruptly. “That’s right!”

“It is?” Kyoko had deflated slightly at Maria’s lackluster response, but she perked up again at that.

“I’ll be right back.” Maria turned on her heel, leaving the bewildered Kyoko behind. She was excited to see what Kyoko had gotten, or more likely, made for her. But she’d just remembered that she’d brought a backup. A final emergency plan.

Most of the presents she’d brought were typical – nice, of course, but unexceptionable. One box – the smallest of them all, was something else.

Scooping up the presents, Maria stacked them all in her arms and headed back to the kitchen.

She wasn’t trying to be quiet this time, but as she rounded the doorway she realized the two occupants of the room hadn’t heard her at all.  

Kyoko’s eyes were bright, her face all but glowing as she gazed up at the man in front of her – the other half of Maria’s problem couple.

Ren stood, tall, incredibly good looking, and his attention all for the girl in front of him. He’d lifted a hand, stroking away the faint trace of flour she’d had on her cheek. Kyoko smiled up at him, and Maria wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when Ren leaned down to press his lips to Kyoko’s forehead.

The idiots were clearly completely besotted with each other.

Deliberately making as much noise as she could, Maria made her way into the kitchen, dumping the presents on the table.

Ren seemed unruffled as he turned to face Maria, Kyoko quickly turned back to the bowl she’d been mixing.

“You’re early today, Maria. It’s good to see you.”

Despite the beauty of Ren’s smile, Maria couldn’t help but scowl up at him.  “I wouldn’t need to be early if you’d just hurry up a bit.”

Ren’s smile faltered. “Hurry up?”

With a sigh, Maria gave up all attempts at subtlety.

“Here” Grabbing one of the normal presents, she held it out to him. “It’s the deluxe special edition DVD of Kyoko’s latest drama, but I had them re-edit it to remove all her kissing scenes.”

Both Ren and Kyoko were staring at her. Slowly stretching his arm out, Ren took the package. “Thank you…This is the drama that hasn’t finished airing yet?”

“Uh huh. I called in a couple favors.” Turning back to the table, Maria pushed two other packages across to Kyoko. “I tracked these down in New Orleans the last time I went to visit my dad. The lady said they were extra effective. I hope you like them.”

The corner of Kyoko’s mouth had curved up, and Maria felt a rush of affection in her chest as she realized that Kyoko – while likely not having a clue where Maria was headed with any of this – was totally willing to play along.

The thought softened some of Maria’s urgency, but none of her determination. Especially when she noticed the way Ren’s hand had come to rest at the small of Kyoko’s back, and the way Kyoko leaned back into it.

Maria grabbed the last box. “This is important.” She shook it lightly.

Neither half of the idiot couple said anything, their eyes fixed on Maria’s face.  

“This is a ring. For me, from Ren.”

“That’s nice, Maria, I don’t remember buying you a ring, but-”

“Nope. I bought it. And if you don’t marry Kyoko by the time I turn sixteen, you’re going to have to marry me.”

Kyoko choked.

“Maria…”

“And _then_ it’ll get awkward because I’ll have to destroy you for cheating on Kyoko.”

Slumping back against the counter, Kyoko started laughing.  

Ren glanced down at her, and then back at Maria. He shook his head. “Can’t have that” Stretching an arm out, he gathered Kyoko up and pulled her tightly into his chest. “Kyoko, would you marry me? Before Maria curses me. Or the President has me buried alive.”

Kyoko tilted her head up from where she’d burrowed it into his shirt. She’d stopped laughing, and her voice wobbled a little as she spoke. “But are you sure you want m-”

Ren didn’t give her a chance to finish before hauling her up, lifting her until her feet dangled above the floor. “I love you. Have for ages.” He pressed his lips against hers, and then pulled his face away just enough to grin down at her. “Maybe I’m doing this the wrong way. I’m sure I could find a rooster costume somewhere if you need more convincing.”

With a snort, Kyoko wrapped her arms around Ren’s neck, hitching herself up a little further. “Okay. I love you too.”

This time Kyoko was the one to kiss Ren, her body all but melting into his.

As much as Maria loved them both, when Ren’s hands slid down to hold Kyoko more securely against him, she judged it was time to leave.

After all, her work was done.

They were well enough occupied that she wasn’t worried about any ordinary interruptions, but as Maria stepped into the building’s elevator, she had one last thought.

Her fingers hesitated over Yashiro’s number. But this was a job for the big guns. She called her grandfather.

“Yes, Maria?”

“I just left Ren’s apartment. Things are progressing nicely. I need you to run interference.”

“Oh ho - I thought we’d decided to be patient.”

Maria snorted. “Like that was gonna work. Could you make sure absolutely no-one bothers them.” She hesitated, before adding, “Including you.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Good.”

Lori was silent for a long second. “Are you sure they’ve really made progress?”

“Ren proposed.” Maria couldn’t keep the smugness from her voice. “Kyoko told him she loved him too.”

“Oh, that is good.” She could all but hear her grandfather rubbing his palms together. “I’ll keep everyone away for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow too.”

“Thanks.”

“I wonder if they’d let us plan their wedding.”

"Probably." Maria laughed. "Let's start now."


End file.
